Conventionally, a mask processing function has been provided, which is for preventing a specific area of a picked-up image from being identified by a delivery destination of a picked-up image. Examples of the mask processing function include the function of filling in a target area in an on-screen display (OSD), the function of lowering the image quality of a target area, and the function of filtering.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a technique which involves lowering the image quality of a capturing prohibited area in image data output from an image pickup unit.
A camera described in PTL 1 is connected via a network to a recording device. The recording device designates a capturing prohibited position in a picked-up image input from the camera. The camera sets a capturing prohibited area at the position designated by the recording device.